There is a need to protect sensors and other electronic devices such as those used for national security applications. Such sensors or other electronic devices should be made tamper-proof so that they may not be reverse engineered by hostile agencies and/or other foreign or commercial entities. In addition, sensors or other electronic devices that have been made tamper-proof through anti-tamper technology could be approved for dual military and commercial use.